


In Veritas Seductione

by captain_kink



Series: Patchworks/Лоскутки [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, more or less, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kink/pseuds/captain_kink
Summary: Дело не в силе воли. Решительность всего мира не остановила бы великого архангела, у которого была целая вечность, чтобы сконцентрировать энергию так, как не удалось бы ни одному человеку.Дело не в силе воли.А в сходстве.Мое видение того, как Сэм сумел заточить Люцифера в Клетку.





	In Veritas Seductione

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Veritas Seductione](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632220) by [River_of_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dreams/pseuds/River_of_Dreams). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Этот фик, в основном, был необходим, чтобы развить идею и создать базу для серии работ "Patchworks". Поэтому, если он покажется незавершенным, пожалуйста, обдумайте возможность дать шанс остальным работам.  
> В названии - пародия на пресловутое "In Vino Veritas". (Составленная при помощи Гугл-переводчика, но вроде бы всё верно).  
> Любые комментарии приветствуются, конструктивная критика вдвойне.  
> Вас удивляет, что Сверхъестественное мне не принадлежит? Нет? Так и думала :)
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Вы также можете найти данную работу и последующие из серии на Книге Фанфиков. Ссылка: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5677685

 

Дело не в силе воли. Решительность всего мира не остановила бы великого архангела, у которого была целая вечность, чтобы сконцентрировать энергию так, как не удалось бы ни одному человеку.

Дело не в силе воли. 

А в сходстве.

 

***

 

_Нет._

_НЕТ._

_Ты не должен убивать моего брата, чтобы набраться решимости убить своего._

Это был первый раз, когда сопротивление Сэма заставило Дьявола задуматься.

\- Что ты только что сказал?

_Ты не хочешь убивать Михаила. Ты лишь умолял его забыть об Апокалипсисе и отступить вместе с тобой._

\- И он отказался. Как ты не понимаешь, Сэм? Это должно случиться.

_Нет, если ты позволишь мне вернуть тебя в Клетку._

Дьявол усмехнулся.

 - Так я должен позволить ему победить без борьбы? Я так не думаю, Сэм.

_Пойми, Люцифер. Ты уже проиграл._

\- Неужели? Каким же это образом? - лишь Люциферу было под силу звучать одновременно мягко и обжигающе.

_Если Михаил убьет тебя, ты будешь мёртв. Но если ты убьёшь его, то тебе больше незачем будет жить. На земле не будет Рая, Люцифер. Ничего из того, что ты обещал мне и себе. Ты уничтожишь всё вокруг из-за пустоты внутри. А затём постараешься уничтожить и себя. Поверь. Со мной уже случалось подобное._

\- Считаешь, что можешь сравнивать себя со мной?

_Есть причина, почему мы с Дином - ваши Подлинные сосуды. Я долго думал и наконец, понял. Ты хочешь убить Михаила не больше, чем я - Дина.  И Дин, и Михаил бывают теми ещё идиотами, когда дело касается следованию приказам. Для них "Отец так сказал" - всегда достаточная причина.  Но я и ты, мы другие. Мы не позволяем никому диктовать, что делать с этой жизнью. По сути, единственное, что мы бы не смогли сделать для брата - это послушно следовать приказу вслед за ним. Скажи, что я неправ. Что ты собираешься сразиться и убить Михаила ради судьбы, которой не хочешь._

Слова Сэма не нашли подтверждения в устах Дъявола. Но его когда-то непоколебимая решимость пошатнулась ровно настолько, чтобы он успел вернуть контроль над телом и положить конец Апокалипсису раз и навсегда.


End file.
